


Marking

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Filming, M/M, POV Outsider, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some Jon/Martin hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon receives a video from Peter Lukas, featuring Martin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/gifts).



> For prompt "Look at me when you come, slut" for Peter/Martin. Hope you like it, fatal_drum!
> 
> Words used for Martin's anatomy: Cunt, cock, folds, hole, pecs.

When Jon sees that he has received a text from Martin, he is briefly full of hope. That hope is soon snuffed out by several little realities: Martin would call him and not text, and if he did text he wouldn't just send him a link, and if he sent a link the Eye wouldn't be so hungry for Jon to click on it. But there is a text, there is a link on it, and the Eye wants Jon to open it so bad its need burns in his veins; all these things are bad news. Something awful has happened.

Heart leaping fast in his chest, Jon clicks on the link.

A video fills the screen of his phone, and Jon finds himself gasping. It's Martin- on a bed, tied up, naked, staring up into the camera with wet, shining eyes. A hand, large and rough, strokes Martin's cheek, running its knuckles down to Martin's neck, to his chest, between his soft, heaving pecs.

"You are quite stunning like this," Peter Lukas says off-screen.

Jon, who has been gripping his phone so tight it's creaking, sees red. Peter Lukas has Martin captive, he's harming him. Jon is going to kill him. But not before he has watched this video to the end; it has been sent to him for a reason. So he watches, even as the camera zooms in on Peter brushing a heavy thumb over Martin's nipple, rubbing until it hardens underneath his touch.

Martin is scared, Jon knows it, he is scared and he's in pain and- Martin moans, his back arching a bit, his chest thrusting out as Peter grasps his nipple and gives it a light twist before running his hand lower, stroking the curve of Martin's belly before guiding his hand down between Martin's legs. Jon blushes as the camera tilts down and he finds himself staring at Martin's cunt, at his firm, swollen cock, his wet and flushed folds, his small, tight hole. Peter strokes his fingers over it all, making Martin shiver with his touch, pressing two large fingers at once inside Martin while resting his thumb on Martin's cock. He kneads Martin's cock with his thumb as he thrusts with his fingers, reaching inside him, making Martin's back arch more and drawing another moan out of him. Jon hears that Martin is breathing heavily now, sees his cunt clenching around Peter's fingers. Jon grits his teeth, fingers pressing tight against his phone.

Still, he keeps watching.

"Good boy," Peter says, and for a second Jon isn't sure if those words are meant for him or for Martin. The camera pans up again, all the way to Martin's face, zooming in. Martin is drooling around his gag, his lips trembling, his eyes closed now as he inhales deeply through his nostrils, his face bright red. "You will feel so good around my cock," Peter adds in a low voice and Jon sees Martin shake at the words, hears him whimper.

There is a rasp of zipper off-screen, followed by shuffling of clothing, each sound making Martin shiver more, and the next time the camera pans down, Peter's cock is out. It stands large and erect as Peter rubs its head against Martin's slick cunt, teasing his folds, nudging at his twitching cock. Martin's thighs are shaking as Peter guides the head of his cock to his hole, his whimpers getting louder as Peter squeezes the tip into the snug orifice.

"Just as I hoped." Peter thrusts, his cock disappearing into Martin with ease, and after few thrusts it's all the way in, stretching Martin's cunt wide open. The camera moves slowly up, showing Peter's hand on Martin's body again, stroking him, groping him, sliding up until he's cupping Martin's soft, plump cheek again. "You are made for me, Martin. You know that, don't you?"

The camera moves, so fast Jon can't quite tell what is happening until he finds himself looking at Martin's face from the side. He sees Martin's eyes flowing wide open as Peter starts to fuck him, still gleaming with tears, but he is moaning, he's arching beneath Peter as Peter rests his weight down on him and thrusts into him hard, his mouth gaping wide open beneath his gag. Peter buries his face into the crook of Martin's neck, nuzzling and mouthing the flesh there as he pounds into him, making the bed and the camera shake.

"You are meant to be mine, Martin."

Martin closes his eyes again, crying out as Peter nips his neck.

"Nobody cared before, Martin, but I do. I am here for you now, and I'm not leaving."

Martin tilts his face to the side, towards the camera, and Peter rests his cheek on top of Martin's so he's faced towards the camera too, but his eyes are wide open. He stares into the camera, at Jon, and his eyes are hard and determined.

"You don't need anyone else."

Peter kisses Martin's cheek, his neck, glancing at the camera every now and then. Jon can see the change in his expression whenever his attention is fully on Martin and when it's on the camera, how it goes soft with the former, hard with the latter. Peter grits his teeth together, grasping Martin by his hair so he can turn his face upwards, forcing an eye contact between them as he thrusts into him harder and faster, his own mouth open as he gasps between every thrust.

"Look at me when you come," Peter demands. "Look at me, you slut."

Martin opens his eyes wide, and Jon can see nothing but bliss in them as Martin comes.

The video ends.

It takes a lot of will power for Jon to not just throw his phone to the nearest wall. Instead, he sets it down on the table, grinding his teeth together as he steps backwards, trying to calm himself down.

Peter Lukas has tried to make a point, he supposes. To Martin, to Jon, and while Jon can only hope that Martin hasn't been listening to him, he knows what Peter's efforts have led to in his own case.

"You're dead," Jon whispers.

One day, Peter will hear those words.


End file.
